


From The Sea

by Empress_Teacupp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bittersweet, Eventual Romance, Fish out of Water, Holding Hands, Kissing, Little Mermaid Elements, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Teacupp/pseuds/Empress_Teacupp
Summary: Hey everyone!So I have been inspired from Lullabies and Fairy Tales, another fanfic of mine, to expand on Lamar's story. Mermaids are one of my favorite mythological beings so I decided to have Lamar be a aquatic Faunus as an allusion to the little mermaid (as well as Hans Christian Anderson).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive feedback is welcomed. 
> 
> RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth.

 

Lamar buttoned up his shirt to hide his luminous, emerald scales before he picked up his things for Atlas Academy. _It will be scary, being with all those people, being secretly a Faunus but it's the only way I will walk amongst them and literally not be looked down upon from the sea._ Lamar was no ordinary Faunus for that, he was what the humans call 'merpeople.'

Sailors have told tales of women from the sea who sing men to their doom. There was a time when merpeople would sing but not necessarily to harm others. Lamar never understood why people would put such emphasis on such stories let alone singling out the mermaids for doing so, but what did it matter? He was one of them and he has to now assimilate with the humans if he wanted to fulfill his destiny.

 

He was always skilled in combat and he was book-smart like his aunt. She decided to walk amongst humans one day and fell in love. His cousin was born human therefore no one knew he had Faunus ancestry and he received all the education in the world. Lamar wanted that too, he also wanted to be a politician so he could end the segregation between the people of the land and sea. It wasn't easy convincing his parents though.

“The land above the sea is an unforgiving one.” His mother said. “Humans have looked down on us since the Brother Gods created mankind.”

“And even though you would be able to hide your scales, Lamar.” His father sighed, a wave pushed forth. “You can't hide who you really are. No one will ever truly know who you are and where you from.”

“They will know one day. And when they do humans will realize that us merpeople are just like them.” Lamar grasped onto his mother's hand along with his father's. “I'm tired of hearing the stories of the heroic deed of humans while I'm here being ordinary. I want to be brave like them. And I'm so tired of the same old songs they sing around here. I want something new and exciting.”

“Alright,” His father laid a hand on his shoulder. “You can try to follow in my sister's footsteps but it won't be easy.”

 

For months Lamar would walk on the land of Menagerie and study the way humans act and talk. Lamar was a good-looking man with his bronze skin, dark hair, blue eyes, and long legs. He was also very charismatic and could get along with anyone. He told jokes, he knew how to work with people, he was everyone's favorite storyteller. He knew he was ready.

 

He swam back to the sea only to inform his parents that he was leaving.

“Please don't be upset, Mom.” Lamar once heard that humans could extract water from their eyes if they're sad. He never seen any confirmation of it, but he knew that his mother was crying on the inside.

“I'm just so afraid something will happen to you.” His mother said in between her sobs.

“What's the worst that can happen to me?” Lamar asked already knowing the answer.

“What if you get killed? If not by a human but a... I don't know. A tree or something.” His mother answered seriously.

“Mother,” Lamar chuckled. “Mom, if anything happens to me then at least I have tried!”

“Lamar?” His father looked at him with solemn eyes. “You're my only son and I hate doing nothing about your decision, but I guess all I can say is, make me proud.”

“I will.” Lamar embraced them both. “Please know that I love you both.”

 

And with that he moved to where his Aunt and her family was in which was in Atlas. It was very cold but no one would suspect merpeople to live up North.

After years of living in Atlas he had made many friends; some were genuine, others were just there, and some referred to Faunus as _animals –_ those friends didn't last long. Lamar never hated or wanted to fight them. However, he wanted to prove them wrong.

And so he got accepted into Atlas Academy, he packed his bags and said good-bye to his aunt, uncle, and cousin and he slowly walked in the direction of the train station grasping onto his necklace which was a black cord that had a shell that his mother gave to him when he was five years of age. _This is it. I'm going to make some serious changes._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamar is about to meet his teammates.

Lamar was in the training area where the teammates were selected. He wore a simple navy-blue short sleeve shirt and black pants along with a belt that held his weapon. Each academy choose team assignments differently; in Atlas Academy they have the highly-skilled fighters choose their teammates then the leaders are selected by the headmaster later on. The very first fighter to pick was a woman by the name of Willow Schnee. He had heard the last name before, her father was perceived as a good man and perhaps he was. However, Nicholas belonged to the elite class of Atlas and no matter how good his intentions were somewhere down the line Faunus were exploited by one of his men. Nonetheless, Lamar brushed it off as paranoia, he didn't want to stoop to discriminating other people because of their last name.

The silver-haired lady of the North approached the microphone, she was wearing a navy blue long-sleeve blouse that flowed to her black leggings and her ears along with her neck were adorned with blue pearls. “For my partner I choose James Ironwood.” The dark-haired, square-jawed man, who was cladded in a red long-sleeve shirt, the Atlasian waistcoat, and navy blue pants, nodded looking rather complaisant. “And I also choose Eric as a teammate.” Willow scanned the area then set her eyes on the blonde, tall man named Eric who was wearing a plaid blue shirt with brown pants. “Uh, I think, you, Eric should choose your partner.”

A wave of gasps filled the room. Eric had a soft voice that complimented his round face. “I think I will go with...” He then set eyes on Lamar, he nervously smiled at the blonde man. “Lamar.”

“And so we have it.” Said the headmaster. “Congratulations on your new team, Willow.”

Lamar couldn't move, he was going to be teaming up with a Schnee. What would his parents say or suggest? Request a change. But he knew that all he wanted was equality, and so he will work it out with his new teammates – and hopefully his new friends.

When the team selections were done everyone flocked to their teammates. Eric was the first to approach Lamar. “I saw the way you handled that Grimm the other day. No way was I going to to let you get away with not being on my team.” Eric smiled.

“Well I guess this is the beginning of a... symbiotic friendship.” Lamar smirked. “Or a parasitic one.”

“Hey, I was just saying, you have skill. And I appreciated you helping me out.”

“I'm just giving you flak.” Lamar held out his hand, Eric handed his over and they shook firmly. “Just better get used to it if you want me to help you out.”

“I see you two are already acquainted with each other.” James stood aside as he looked over to Willow who galloped towards the three of them.

“I'm so excited I got to choose my team.” Willow glanced over at Lamar. “Although, I don't think I have ever met you before. Lamar, was it?”

“Correct, and you're Willow Schnee.” Lamar tilted his lips. “Excuse my brazenness, but some say you're practically a princess but what are you doing here?”

Willow's brows merged for a second or two then she grinned. “Well if you must know, I plan on being not only an heiress but a powerful fighter like my mother and father.”

“I got that part but what I meant is that you could easily have settled for a life of luxury. Inherit your father's business.” Lamar noted James's concerned expression.

“The business is going to be handed over to Jacques Gele'.” Willow folded her arms. “And that's fine since I don't like paperwork anyways.”

“Whoa, I was only...” Lamar cleared his throat. “Anyway, sorry to have pried.”

“It's fine, everyone seems to want to ask me that.” Willow gave the three of them a look-over. “Anyway, what about you, Eric? Where are you from?”

Eric smiled. “I'm from this town called York. People may call it 'pig city' but boy are they missing out. The music, the dance, and the theaters.”

Willow's eyes brightened. “My father grew up in York for a while. He had some interesting stories” She then bit her lip. “Oh, but it's a nice town.”

“I knew what you meant.” Eric nodded.

“Thanks.” Willow held her hand in front of James. “And, James here now lives in Atlas. He has impressive skills in his training. He will most likely be our team leader, but I think that no matter who's leader we should decide things as a team. So with that I think we should all agree that I get the final shot on any Grimm since I can summon my victims and all.” Willow held her head up high.

James gritted his teeth. “I think it's best to decide what is suitable for the situation.” James then grinned. “And for you to pay attention. You almost shot at one of the professors you know.”

Willow pursed her lips. “You know my father doesn't like it when you talk like that. And besides, Professor Ivan was standing right there!”

“That's enough.” James said firmly. “We'll work together as efficiently as possible.”

Lamar was a bit uncomfortable with their exchange but he at least appreciated their honesty and familiarity with each other. “Sounds like a plan. And we will be the best team there is.”

“Indeed,” Eric chimed. “So shall we get some dinner after this.”

“Sounds great. My father graciously gave me plenty of money for the four of us.” Willow chimed. “He's so generous he even gave me a sword along with his pistol.” Willow held out the gun. “It has new dust chambers, he had it remodeled for me.”

Lamar clutched onto his trident. “I got this from a silversmith back at home. He gave it to me as a farewell present.”

“That was nice of him.” Willow studied the weapon. “But where are the dust chambers?”

“I don't need them.” Lamar said in a confident tone.

“It's true, he can use that weapon like a pro.” Eric affirmed.

“I don't doubt that, it's just that every hunter I know owns a weapon with some sort of dust chamber.” Willow's face softened. “But if you feel the need to upgrade just let me know.”

“I'll keep that in mind. Thanks.” Lamar sighed. His insides felt like they were about to burst. He always found it strange breathing the air instead of the water but now he had more trouble breathing than ever before. After a few more inhales he felt better – the three gave him concerned looks. He simply smiled and said. “Let's get something to eat. It's getting kinda humid in here with everyone crowded in here.”

“Sounds good by me.” Eric patted his shoulder. “I have a feeling this will be a start to a beautiful friendship.”

“I hope so,” Lamar said. And with that the four of them exited the training hall as a team. 

Sure enough not only did Lamar gain three new teammates – he also gained three new friends. James wasn't the talkative type but they had a conversation here and there about combat and the other hunters. Willow and Lamar would study with each other all the time, she often praised him for how eloquent and book-smart he was. Lamar was especially close with Eric who loved to tell stories of his hometown. Lamar wanted to tell the tales about his upbringing in the sea but he couldn't trust him. Not anyone, not yet.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamar is about to have a 'slice of life' with his teammates and is tested when he meets Willow's family.

As the school year went on he engaged in all sorts of activities with his team – as long as it didn't involved water. This one-week vacation the school would hold every autumn season, Willow suggested they go to her family's manor for a day to the hot tub.

“My parents say it's fine as long as we don't stay in there after sunset. We also have guest bedrooms if you all want to stay overnight.”

Lamar wanted to go with them, especially to a palace, but he also didn't want to have to come up with an excuse on why he shouldn't join them in a tub full of water that could reveal his Faunus identity. And even if that sort of scenario didn't happen what would meeting the Schnee family be like? What if they didn't like him?

“I would love to, but I need to stay here for autumn break.” Lamar tried to sound nonchalant but it sounded pathetic.

“What is it that's so important you have to do around here?” Eric laughed. “I mean, I'm sure you can work around it. This is a hot tub! If only we had champagne then we would be living the life.”

Lamar's eyes subsided. “Well I have this assignment for Professor...”

“ _Professor shmofessor_! You're coming with us!” Eric grabbed Lamar's bag and started packing for him.

“You don't have to be that aggressive, Eric.” James gave Lamar a sympathetic look. “But you really should come with us. Willow's parents are very hospitable people and they would love to meet you and Eric.”

“Oh alright, but I can't go in the hot tub with you all.” Lamar felt his face burning. “I have this embarrassing rash that I don't want to get on anyone else.”

“Ew,” Willow gaped. “I mean, I'm sorry to hear that. Well I don't want you to feel left out so...”

“I'll just stay by the side and chat with you all. To be honest, I don't like boiling hot water anyway – which is why I moved up here where it's cold.”

“If it's alright with you then it's alright with me. I'm glad you're coming with us!” Willow grinned. “Oh, and fair warning, my father can be a bit... overwhelming at first but he means well. I promise.”

Lamar nodded. “Sounds good.” On one hand, he was excited to immerse himself more and more with Atlas. On the other hand, he was nervous being with one of the most elite families in Atlas.

 

Lamar sat at 'safe distance' between the glossed elevated hot tub. The pool area was inside with a stained, colorful glass ceiling and pillars surrounding them. Lamar has seen faded pictures of palaces from drowned storybooks that looked very similar to the Schnee manor. His friends back at home would be jealous.

“And then he just stood there with the ball having no idea what to do with it so he just dropped it and then BOOM! It cracked and a bunch of fireworks came out.” Eric cachinnated. “So I guess you could say he dropped the ball!”

The four of them laughed. Willow was sipping on orange juice as they were talking.

“Sounds like York has a bunch of these festivals.” James said. “So I never asked, what inspired you to leave your hometown and come to Atlas.”

“Well...” Eric's face seemed to have added another shade of red. “Let's just say there was this friend I met once at a hunting school. We hit it off real well so I moved to the capital to meet up with... this friend. As it turns out this friend wasn't interested.. It's fine, really, and I'm always happy for anyone that finds love.”

“Ah, I see. Sorry you had to go through all that.” James's eyes drifted for a second. “But it seems as though you found your way to Atlas Academy anyway.”

“Exactly.” Eric grabbed his glass of fruit punch but as he was bringing it towards him Willow's elbow knocked into his causing the drink to splash onto her one-piece white bathing suit.

“Oh no!” Willow got up and shrieked. “It looks as though someone stabbed me! Ugh, and my new suit!”

“Willow, please try to relax.” James firmly said. “Baking powder usually does the trick.”

“Yeah, and don't you have a dry cleaning service here or something?” Eric asked in a half-serious tone.

Willow pouted. “I think I'm done anyway, my skin is starting to prune. I'm going to change and be right back.” She gingerly got up from the tub and stepped down. Lamar handed her a towel as she passed by. “Thanks, Lamar.”

A few drops of water managed to land on Lamar's hand. The scales revealed a green shimmer on his skin. He casually placed his hands behind his back, Willow stopped for what seemed like a good moment to assay him.

“Something wrong?” Lamar tone was surprisingly crisp.

“No,” Willow wrapped the towel around her. “I think dinner will be served at 6 PM, when I change I'll come down to let you guys know.” And with that she strutted away.

Lamar turned to his other two teammates. Eric scoffed. “Who wears a white bathing suit anyway?”

James chuckled. “Willow isn't quite used to being exposed to anyone else's clumsiness.”

“So if she's clumsy – which she most often is – it's somehow okay with her, but when other people are then it's a problem?” Eric rolled his eyes onto her drink and starts drinking it.

“I did read somewhere that what you most hate about others is what you most hate about yourself.” Lamar stated.

“Interesting,” Eric raised his eyebrows. “Where did you read that?”

It was one of the old books in the sea, as Lamar recalled the first few pages were missing and some of the pages had vanished words. “I wish I could tell you, it was one of...” Lamar had to think fast. Where would he have read something like that? “One of my Aunt's books.” Lamar chuckled. “There were some of them as old as the moon.”

“I see.” Eric said as he finished Willow's drink. “Back in my hometown we had one library that had books from five villages over. Once in a while we would get something from Atlas but it was usually one of the bestsellers. Like _20 Shades of Darkness_. Gods that book was awful!”

“Yeah, even _Moonlight_ was better than that book!” Lamar laughed with his friends. He slowly took his hands out and saw they have dried. He sighed in relief.

“Mr. Schnee is going to love you guys.” James smirked. “I can already foresee the kind of jokes he's going to rip on you two.”

 

At dinner, Lamar sat next to Eric who sat next to James. Across from them sat Willow and her mother, Alexandra, and at the head of the table sat Nicholas. The table was adorned with a beautiful light blue fabric and a vase filled with red roses without a single thorn or deceased petal.

Lamar looked at the cutlery. It wasn't anything that he wasn't used to. In fact, sunken ships had plenty of knives and forks. The merfolk would use them for dishing out pearls from oysters and collecting algae which was then used for painting rocks and ships. When he asked his Aunt what forks were used for in the human world she told him it was for eating. He thought of it as funny then but after observing the way humans eat it didn't surprise him. They never had any claws after all.

Willow grinned widely at the table. “You are all going to love tonight's dinner. I know I will!”

“What are we having?” Lamar glanced over at Nicholas, without a doubt, who was studying him along with Eric.

“We're having baked stuffed lobster.” Willow danced in her seat.

“I made sure to order it just for you, my sweet girl.” Nicholas cheered and looked in Eric and Lamar's direction. “Hope you lads like it as well.”

“Perfect,” Lamar smiled. “I love lobster too.”

“Glad to hear it. When I asked Willow if there was anything her teammates didn't like she simply said they'll eat anything.” Alexandra looked like an older Willow with the pale complexion along with silver hair but she was taller and had a longer face than Willow's that gave her a beauty of her own. “She also tells me all sorts of stories of you three...” Her blue eyes that were almost silver scanned the team. “Men.”

“And Willow tells us you used to be a huntress and that you're a descendent of royalty.” Eric said without missing a beat.

“Correct, I was a huntress for a while.” Alexandra chuckled. “As for the royalty part that's just what the people speculate. Every powerful hunter in this world has to be related to some myth somehow.”

“And every hunter in this world has to have some bravery...” Nicholas picked up a fork and pointed it in on the men's side of the table. “To fight me, which is exactly what the two of ya's are going to do after dinner.”

“Uhm what.” Eric said in the most casual way possible.

“Didn't Willow or James tell you? I invite every guest to my training hall.”

“Well...” Lamar may have sweated a little. “Isn't that what Atlas Academy is for? For training?”

The room went silent, Nicholas scowled. Lamar and Eric exchange the _what should I do or say_ sort of look. Then Nicholas bursted out laughing. “I'm just giving you two a hard time! You should have seen your faces, though!” He continued to cachinnate while Lamar and Eric chuckled nervously while James and Alexandra smirked.

Willow's face was as red as Nicholas's scarf. She mouthed the words _I'm sorry!_ to Eric and Lamar. Her face then brightened when she saw the lobster platters. Lamar thanked the butler that served him.

Eric leaned over to James. “Do you know any – you know – dinner tact that we should be aware of.”

“If there is I haven't been called out for it yet.” James made his way to his meal.

“I see then this should be painless.” Eric took the lobster cracker and broke open the claw and starting digging for the meat.

Lamar remember back at home they would just eat the lobster whole but he knew better than to not look unkempt so he observed everyone and followed suit. The cracker was a bit cumbersome as it kept slipping from his hand.

“Are you alright there, lad?” Nicholas asked.

Lamar shook a little. “I'm fine, sir. I mean, uh...”

“Your fingers seem to be as slippery as a fish.” This gentleman will take care of that for you.” Nicholas signaled one of the wait staff over.

Now Lamar felt his face redding more than the lobster. “Thank you, Mr. Schnee.” He turned to the butler. “And thank you, sir.”

Alexandra gave Lamar a warm smile. “Willow tells me that you're one of the smartest people in her class. She also says you help her out with her studies, that's awfully kind of you.”

“Happy to help.” Lamar felt a little more at ease after the seemingly stern mother complimented him.

After the meat was extracted for him he started to gingerly pierced the food with his fork and ate the meat with the breading. It was an unusual taste but it was still quite tasty with it's saltiness. What would his parents back at home say? He was having dinner with an elite family of Atlas, and with the Schnees no less. Would they have been happy that he was praised for his book-smarts? Or disgusted that they only accepted him because they mistook him for being a human?

“So where are you two lads from?” Nicholas inquired.

“Didn't Willow tell you?” Eric wiped his mouth with his napkin. “I'm from York.”

“Oh, she didn't.” Nicholas coughed slightly. “It's an amazing town. Very underrated if you ask me.”

“Couldn't agree more.” Eric grinned.

“And is the Nightingale still there? That was my favorite bar!” Nicholas said proudly. “I would perform there on my off-time from work before I started the company.”

“Of course it's still there.” Eric affirmed. “And when I tell them that I have met the famous Nicholas Schnee they're going to be jealous.”

“I don't know about that.” Nicholas snickered. “One time I had the drink...”

“Oh no, don't tell me!” Eric hands slammed the table while he was smiling.

“The emperor's new clothes!” Nicholas and Eric said simultaneously.

Nicholas bellowed with laughter. “Let's just say I woke up the next morning in the nicest boxers of all of Remnant!” The men at the table bursted out in laughter while the women seemed to have uncomfortable chuckles. “Oh, lucky for Ally who happened to be strolling that morning she saw the best of me!”

“Oh, shut-up, Nick.” Alexandra smirked as she blushed. Everyone continued to laugh as they ate, even Willow with her scarlet expression.

After Nick took a couple bites of his meal he turned his face to Lamar. “And what about you?”

“Me?” Lamar took a deep breath. “My family lives here in Atlas. Well a little further from the main capital but close enough to be considered Atlas.”

Nicholas's eyes narrowed. “And before that?”

“Pardon?” Lamar stammered.

“You have a bit of an accent that I can't quite make out. There is no way, though, it's from anywhere in this continent. Please tell me where you're originally from.”

“I uh...” Lamar's sweated slightly, luckily his arms and legs were completely covered, but he still had to come up with a cover story for his accent.

“Daddy,” Willow said in a soft voice. “Please don't call people out on their accent.”

“I wasn't trying to be rude.” Nicholas asserted. “I always like meeting people from different places that's all. We don't get many people outside Solitas or at least not nowadays.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, I'm sorry.”

“You don't have to apologize, Mr. Schnee.” Lamar chuckled. “I'm from the village called... The Little Village.”

“The Little Village?” Nicholas raised his eyebrow.

“I think that's how it's translated.” Lamar said in a rather confident tone. “Anyway, it's by the sea and everyone there was very welcoming.”

“I bet.” Nicholas sighed. “People back in York were friendly too.” He finished his meal. “Anyway, it's good to see that Willow has amiable teammates. Team JWEL. Only the best for my sweet princess.”

Willow mustered a smile. “Thank you, Daddy.” She rested her fork. “I'm glad of it too.”

A moment of silent ensued as everyone else finished their meal. Eric then announced, “So what's for dessert?”

“Oh, we don't do dessert.” Nicholas said plainly. “It's bad for you, did you know.”

“Well I did know, it's just that... uh...” Eric was lost with words.

Nicholas wheezed. “I couldn't resist! You should have seen the look on your face.” He slammed a hand on the table as he laughed then coughed.

“That's my man.” Alexandra said plainly as she smirked.

James even chuckled when he gave Eric and Lamar the _I told you so_ sort of look. Lamar noted Nicholas glaring at James for a second or so. He also noted that he didn't for once ask James about anything; how he was, how did he like the food, he didn't even lay a joke on him. James didn't seem to mind Nicholas's aloof attitude towards him – then again James didn't seem to mind anything.

“Anyway,” Nicholas folded his napkin. “Will you all be staying over tonight?”

“I was planning on returning to the academy.” James insisted.

“I was planning on it as well.” Lamar said. “There is a test I want to study for.”

“Hmm studious, are we?” Nicholas bellowed. “That will serve you well one day.”

“I guess that means Willow and I are going as well.” Eric said.

“I'm actually going to stay here overnight.” Willow stated. “I have been having trouble sleeping again and need to sleep in my bedroom.”

“No need to walk a long distance and take the train over, though.” Alexandra said gently. “Our chauffeur will drive you to the academy.”

“We really appreciate it. Many thanks.” Lamar smiled. “I really did have a good time here.”

“Oh, so is the rest of your time here going to be lousy?” Nicholas grinned.

Lamar didn't falter, not this time. “Very funny, Mr. Schnee.”

 

After dessert and a conversation or two the three teammates said their _good-byes_ and _thank yous_ to Willow's parents. It was a strange yet warm sensation that ran though Lamar. He was welcomed in the Schnees home, ate and laughed with them, and was praised for his work ethic in school. What will they say or do when he finally reveals his true form?

As the three walked to the car escorted by the chauffeur he noted in one of the windows that Nicholas was putting his hand on Willow's shoulder and had a very serious expression while she looked concerned. Lamar thought it was odd that Willow decided not to accompany them back to the academy. And her excuse of staying over didn't quite add up. She can be quite high-maintenance when it came to a lot of things but she has proved on some of their field trips that she can easily sleep on the ground and get proper sleep.

Lamar hoped it wasn't anything too dire – and he hated to think so selfishly, but he also hoped it wasn't anything about him. _What is he trying to tell her?_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamar and his team go on their first mission.

 

 

One day team JWEL were out on a their first mission in Sanus closer to Vacuo. Normally they would send first-year students on their mission within the continent of Solitas but for Lamar's team they decided someplace more prone to a diversity of Grimm would be more suitable for their skill level. While Professor Ivan was back at their camp guarding their camp supplies the team were walking across a desert-like terrain with patches of green here and there.

Lamar was relieved that there was no chance of rain or snow on their mission. “This is beautiful change of pace, isn't it?” He said mostly to himself since his team was not having it.

“Well I'm glad somebody is.” Willow huffed. “I hate this weather! Why is that I do something fantastic I'm punished for it? I could have been mediocre like everyone else at Atlas, but no, I had to be special and placed on a special, stupid mission!”

James inhaled. “Willow, please shut-up.”

Willow halted then marched in front of James. “Excuse me?”

“I could have told you to shut the pie-hole of yours like everyone else,” James smirked. “But I had to be special.”

Eric chuckled, Lamar gave him a slight nudge.

“No one talks to me like that!” Willow shrieked.

Lamar and Eric exchanged glances and wondered if they should do anything.

“That's because none of them were ever your teammate.” James went around her and resumed walking as if nothing happened.

“ _That's because none of them were ever your teammate._ ” Willow mocked him in 'stupid tone'. “My father will hear of this.” James said nothing and kept walking. Willow glanced at Eric and Lamar. “Thanks a lot for not standing up for a girl.”

“Well, I mean you were being kinda annoying.” Eric said with an uneasy smile when Willow glared at him. “I hate this weather too you know and you don't hear me whining.”

Willow humphed. “You don't have the Schnees blood – or my mother's blood for that matter. Every relative from my mother's side not only has the family semblance but they are more resilient to the cold.” Willow sighed as she walked. “But like every perk of the Schnee name comes with a cost, course you boys wouldn't know that.”

“Hey, we are not bo...” Eric felt Lamar's hand on his shoulder.

“Just let it go.” Lamar said softly. With the exception of the handshake, he never had the opportunity to touch someone firmly and steadily. “Willow is just a bit cranky, she'll get nicer once nightfalls.”

“She has been moody ever since autumn break. Like she called me a slob the other day all because I left my underwear on the floor.” Eric said loud enough so Willow could potentially hear him.

“It's not worth it. You don't know what other strife she's going through.” Lamar lifted his hand. “Now let's go.”

The four teenagers walked at a steady pace until they came across a stream. Willow ran towards the water and dipped her face in.

James put down his backpack. “That was graceful.”

Willow brought her face back up. “I heard that!”

James laughed. “Oh c'mon, Willow. You know I like to tease every now and then.” Willow said nothing as she took off her boots. “I really wouldn't recommend that.”

Willow held out her hand. “Do you see any Grimm, genius?”

“Some of them are as fast as scorpions.” James stated.

Willow pouted for a second then she resumed in to dip her feet in the water. “Well I can fight fine with or without my shoe-wear on, but thank you.”

James sat beside his partner. “May I ask a question?”

“You can but I can't guarantee an answer.” Willow said plainly.

“Why have you been so whiny as of late?”

Willow's face started to soften. “Have I really been that whiny?”

“A little, yes.” James said without any trace of malice.

“I can't tell you why. I can't tell anyone. My father says so.”

“Sometimes partners need to know certain things that other people don't.”

Willow sighed. “This is a very sensitive secret, though. I asked Lamar once why he's afraid of the rain or heavy snowfall and he won't answer.”

“I see, well if you need to tell me something just let me know.” James washed his face off as well. As Eric and Lamar got closer James grabbed onto his pistol and glared behind him. “Sorry, I thought I heard something else.”

Willow brought her feet out of the water. “I think I heard something as well. It sounded like...” A faint screeching was heard, it sounded like muffled cries of a grown man. “My gods, what was that?”

“Whatever it is it's not good.” James stood up with his pistol firmly in his hand trying to locate the Grimm.

Lamar took out his spear while Eric grabbed his dust-infused sword scanning the immediate vicinity. Willow leaned back as she was putting on her boots. As she looked up she gasped and saw the strangest Grimm she ever saw.

It's had a hollow human head with a body of a lion, tail of a scorpion, and wings of a dragon. It was a Manticore Grimm and it was aiming at Willow's direction with its claws. She shot with her pistol but missed. Lamar charged it with his spear and it flinched. Lamar was about to finish it but they were about to head in the water. He jumped off and landed where he was before at a safe enough distance from the water. The Manticore simply flew away from the water and back around thirty feet in the air.

“Lamar!” Willow finished putting on her boots and stood up. “I have to thank you but if you're that afraid of water just turn on your aura then you could have finished it.”

“Naw, this is going to need a little more than that.” James shot at the Manticore as it flew over missing it by only a couple of inches.

The Manticore was aiming at Lamar this time, Lamar held out his spear. As it got closer, Eric slashed it across the chest with fire Dust. The Manticore halted and screeched. Willow shot at the Manticore with ice Dust causing it stand still. She then dashed with her sword in front of her, but the Manticore broke free from the ice. It slashed across Willow causing her to go twenty feet across the ground.

James fired at the wing before it can fly off, Eric slashed at its other wing while Lamar lurched his spear through the wing pinning the Grimm to the ground. The Manticore was hollering, its face wringing in pain.

“This one is yours, Willow!” Lamar noted the Manticore shoving up. “Hurry, though!

Willow nodded and ran towards the Grimm with her sword firmly in front of her activating her aura. She smirked as she jumped towards the head. When the head almost bit her it completely flinched. Willow dropped to the ground and saw that the Manticore was shot in the head, it gasped a wheezing sound then laid perfectly still not making any sound at all. She looked at James who put his pistol away without any trace of guilt.

“I could have had it!” Willow shouted at James.

“One more spare second and you and probably everyone else would have been done for.”

“What?” Willow threw up her arms. “You could have killed me!”

“I knew your aura was activated, otherwise I would not have made that move. Though I would have tried shooting elsewhere.” James's eyebrows merged. “So if you try to tattle on me to your father, which you'll probably do, I'm going to make the exact argument. The world doesn't revolve around you, Willow.”

“Oh, you are so rude!” Willow stomped away then turned her head back at James. “When we get back to Atlas I'm going to tell Daddy everything you said to me.” James simply scoffed, Willow gave a bewildered look.

“That threat may work on everyone else but it's not going to work on me. I'm already on your father's radar as it is. What's a few mean words going to do to me?”

“He doesn't like you because he's afraid that if you do become a general you're going to be a dictator...” Willow pouted. “Just like how you are now!” She marched away sniffling.

James simply rolled his eyes. Eric gave him a sympathetic look. “Are you going to try to comfort her this time? Her father is very powerful you know?”

“I've tried consoling her but she's not having it. I always thought she was a tad princess-y but this time she has gone too far.” James glanced at the Grimm that was writhed on the ground. “Mr. Schnee doesn't scare me, I respect the man but he only likes what's pleasing on the outside. Which is why he'll protect Willow at all cost.”

“Well that's going to bite her in the fanny one day.” Eric said in a rather sympathetic tone. “I mean, what is she going to do once her father is out of the picture?”

“Exactly,” James grabbed his backpack. “Even if Willow is annoying at times I do want to look after her.”

“You have a crush on her?” Eric nudged, James gave him a stern look. “What? I see the way you longingly look at her. And you have attended to every single one of her concerts.”

“But you check out Lamar every now...” James paused, Eric look concerned – maybe even a little scared. “Anyway, Willow has many suitors but Mr. Schnee will only approve of one – and it won't be me.”

“If you insist.” Eric sighed. They both noted that Lamar was on his way in Willow's direction. Lamar's heard what James and Eric had said even on his way to comfort Willow. He always knew James wasn't mean-spirited but he also always wondered why he acted the way he acts towards her. Lamar found Willow sitting on the ground of the terrain brushing away her tears.

“Willow?” Lamar said softly. “Please don't get mad at James. He was simply trying to do what's right.”

Willow softened her gasps. “I suppose you're right, but he doesn't respect me or my decisions. He thinks I'm the worst teammate, I just know it.”

“You know that's not true. And as for James not respecting you - he just gets frustrated.”

“He just thinks I'm incompetent because I was born rich and he – is from unfortunate circumstances.” Willow took a deep breath. “And everyone thinks I have it easy and I don't have the time. Daddy even gives me a hard time when I don't meet his expectations.”

“He's just looking after you. A critique on your performance is not a critique on your character.” Lamar heard footsteps from his other teammates.

“We changed our minds.” Eric said. “Willow, I'm sorry I called you annoying earlier.”

Willow turned around and smiled. “Why, thank you.” She then glanced at James.

“Willow, you know I don't try to insult you. Even though I'm not sorry for taking out the Grimm I'm sorry if I said anything about your abilities.” James's face softened. “You're much more than the other spoiled women of Atlas and when you graduate you will become a world-renowned huntress and go many places.”

Willow smiled became greater. “That's quite something coming from you, James.” Then her grimace reappeared. “But I will not go places after I graduate. I'm going back home.” She sniffled. “My father says I have to come back home.”

“And what? Work for the family's business? I thought it was given to someone else.” Eric stated.

“It has been given to someone else.” Willow folded her arms. “I can't say what is actually bothering me.”

“Well I'm sure it can't be all that bad whatever it is.” Eric shrugged.

“It probably won't be.” Willow took a deep breath. “I'm scared, though.”

“I'm scared too.” Lamar chimed. “I hope there will be a time in which I can say why I avoid the rain or anybody of water, but now is not the time much like your secret.”

Eric raised his brow. “So why then, Lamar, are you able to take a bath or such without any fear?”

“Like I said, I can't say.” Lamar untucked the buttons from his sleeve and brought them down. It was very unsubtle, Lamar knew of this, but he couldn't take any chances.

James checked his scroll which at the time was nothing more than a small messaging device. “Professor Ivan says that we should get back to camp, I was going to suggest the same thing.”

“Yeah, before any other Grimm show up.” Eric scanned the vicinity. “I wonder, though, if that was the particular Grimm we were supposed to hunt down.”

“Maybe, either way we're probably going to have to stay here a bit longer before we go back to Atlas.” James moved in the direction where the camp was.

Eric caught with James and Lamar with Eric. Willow glanced at the stream of water then back at Lamar. She perked her eyes and stared at him twitching her lips slightly. _It's like she knows..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic! As always constructive feedback is welcomed. 
> 
> Before I forget, I would like to thank redditor IAmMenace (also known as DMenace on Fanfiction), redditor Celtic_Crown, and AO3 member Liara_90. Y'all have been a tremendous help!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first winter Lamar copes with at the academy.

The cold nipped on Lamar's face on his way back to the dormitory. After living a few years in Atlas his jacket felt heavy and his skin swelled during the winter times. Normally each night when he would take a hot bath which remedied his skin. That night the three teammates planned on going out and so they invited him.

“My skin is acting up again. I have to take one of those oatmeal baths.” Lamar said with his face reddening.

“This has been an on-going problem, Lamar. Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor or something?” Eric asked grimacing.

“I'm fine. These sort of baths always cure my skin.” Lamar mumbled.

“It's not exactly a cure if it keeps coming back.” Eric lightly grasped his arm, Lamar refrained from gasping. “C'mon, dude.”

“Eric,” James said as if he was Eric's father. “He said no, don't push it.”

“Ok,” Eric released his grasp. “Well I hope you feel better. And I'm glad that at least stiff-man here is joining us.”

“Very funny.” James said plainly. “Why is Willow taking so long?”

Willow bolted through the bathroom door. “Because I care about my looks. That's why.” She said flipping her hair. “Now shall we?”

“We shall.” Eric gave a slight wave towards Lamar. “See you later, Lamar.”

“Thanks, Eric. Don't worry about me and you all have fun.” Lamar grinned slightly as they left. Willow was the last to leave, she grabbed the door and glanced at Lamar for what seemed like a good minute. Without saying anything she closed the door.

Lamar waited for a few minutes, in case there was a 'Oh, I forgot something' kind of moment from his teammates. As he was waiting he ran the bath in the hottest temperature possible, he added salt and managed to get some magnesium along with sulfate from the nearest pharmacy to add to the water as well. The steam relaxed every muscle and skin fiber, Lamar inhaled with a grand smile. He removed his clothes and gingerly went into the tub.

His legs slowly merged into a fin and his chest and arms revealed emerald scales. His legs and chest were more saturated with scales. His aunt once told him that it's because arms typically are more exposed to the 'human world' so they adapt over a relatively short period of time. Lamar submerged himself in the water breathing slowly and steadily. He always found it strange that he feels more of himself when he's in human-form but when he's in an 'artificial aquatic environment' he feels more alive.

The sound of the ocean ripples were coming back to him. It felt soothing... then he heard a slam! Lamar gulped, trying to be still but his reflexes forced him to sit up. He gasped heavily, his scales drew back slightly. A sound of vomiting filled the bathroom, Lamar looked and found Willow kneeling over the toilet. Even though half of her hair was in a neat bun she held onto the other half of her long hair.

“Gods...” Willow belched and vomited. “Dammit!” She finally was able to catch her breath. Lamar didn't know what to do. Should he ask if she is ok? Or hope that she somehow won't notice him? Lamar knew those were stupid questions, but he really did not want this to happen. Once she caught her breath she flushed the toilet and sighed. Once she stood up she slowly looked behind her.

Lamar shook a little. “Willow?”

She coughed but was able to compose herself somehow. “Lamar,” She gave an odd smile of some sort. “I have dreamed of this since I was a little girl.”

“What? Vomiting in a toilet?” Lamar said with a slight smirk.

“Are you really a mermaid?” Willow asked seeming to ignore Lamar's quip.

“Uh, merman. But yeah, I'm from the sea.” Lamar glanced at his fin that went upright. “Now you know my secret.” He gave a weak smile.

“I remember one of the wait staff telling me stories of mermaids. Josie was her name, oh how I loved her, she claimed she saw one out at sea once. She said the mermaid was the most beautiful creature she ever saw with her salmon-colored fins and blonde hair.” Willow paused and took a deep breath. “Sorry, I think the flu is still getting to me. And I was really looking forward to the half-off cocktails special at the theater – but at least I got to see...” She knelt besides him, Lamar held out his arm. “May I touch your arm? And ask you questions? I have so many of them.”

“Of course, that's why I held my arm out. And you can ask me questions,” Lamar chuckled. “as long as it's nothing too personal and you will keep them a secret.”

“Fair enough.” Willow gently held onto Lamar's arm. “Well for one, how many mermaids walk amongst humans?”

“My aunt is the only merperson I have ever known that has walked on land. And the only other merperson on land my Aunt knew was a book-seller somewhere in Menagerie. I'm guessing not too many of us. And we can literally smell each other, humans can't.”

“Really?” Willow perked her brows. “But if that's the case then how...”

“Naw, I'm just messing with you.” Lamar smirked even Willow splashed water onto him. “Oh, c'mon, it's not like you completely fell for it.”

“Anyway,” Willow giggled. “Why did you come here to Atlas? Or on land for that matter.”

“The former is because my Aunt's family lived here. Her reasoning was that people wouldn't expect merpeople to live in Solitas with how cold it is. As for Atlas, it's full of amazing schools and intellectualism.”

Willow scoffed. “Intellectualism! I don't know about that!” Her face softened. “Although, my father once said the stupid ones are often the loudest and have the most confidence.”

“Indeed. As for the latter, I wanted to be able to be amongst humans. To learn with them, to laugh with them, to be their equal. I always was skilled with combat so I figured I would fight with them as well. And I hope to make humans realize that merpeople are not bad and merpeople would realize that humans are not malicious.” Lamar's scales gleamed into a darker green. “Colors shift like that when I'm nervous in case you were wondering.”

“That's amazing. Your story that is.” Willow grasped onto his hand. “I expected your arm to feel really slippery but it felt like I was touching jade or something.”

“I always heard that humans had very soft skin and so I was right. Yours especially.”

“Like freshly fallen snow?”

“Uh, sure.” Lamar sighed. “So you're also probably wondering why I never wanted to tell you all why I try to avoid the rain or the snow. Not that my fin would get like this but my scales would reveal itself. Anyway, I didn't want to take my chances. So many Faunus I heard that were – _in hiding_ trusted people that they called friends. And they ended up being revealed by those so-called friends and they lost everything – including any faith in humanity.”

“They were probably just scared.” Willow frantically bit her lip. “But I'm not scared! And I'm condoning the humans, but I'm just saying...”

“I understand.” Lamar took a deep breath. “I really wish I can tell James and Eric, though.” A laugh escaped Lamar. “Especially Eric.”

“Mm,” Willow tilted her head. “Have you given any thought on when you're going to tell them?”

“Probably when we graduate Atlas – or whenever the time seems right.” Lamar sighed and his scales retracted slightly.

“Best to only do it when you're comfortable otherwise you won't be ready for any consequences bad or good.” Willow resumed her smile. “So one more question?”

“Go for it.”

“How do you merfolk – uh, you know...” Willow's eyes seem to have went all over the place. “Do certain _activities?_ ”

“Same as everyone else.” Lamar said rather causally. “I knew you were going to ask that.”

Willow giggled. “Well anyone would have asked that!”

“Now I have some questions for you. First of all, why didn't James or Eric escort you back here.”

“Well they accompanied me to the building, I insisted they should be on their way or they'll be late to the movie....” Willow's eyes shifted to the side. “Also, I would have been _kinda_ embarrassed if they saw me puking especially James.”

“Why? You know they would never judge you for that.” Lamar said softly.

“I'm a perfectionist. Well, no, actually. I try to be, my semblance doesn't allow me to make mistakes.” Willow released Lamar's hand to cover her mouth. She belched slightly and gulped. “Sorry, acid reflux.”

“No worries.” Lamar bit his lip. “On the night we were over did something greatly troubled you or your family?”

“Oh,” Willow closed her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath. “You must have heard of the story of the four maidens, right?” Willow waited for a nod from Lamar. “Many people think it's just a fairy tale or myth, but the auras of the maidens – they exist.” Willow paused again.

Lamar's brows perked. “And what evidence do you have that discloses that?”

Willow held out her hand. “I'm so glad you asked.” A blue light then snow fell from her hand and evaporated onto the water.

Lamar gasped as he dodged the snowflakes. “It can't be.”

“Well looks like we were able to impress each other tonight. And to think I would have had the the theater's signature cocktail the tinderbox if I wasn't sick.”

“From the sound of it the tinderbox could get you sick.” Lamar chuckled. “So you're the winter maiden? Must be incredible.”

“Not really.” Willow turned around and sniffed. “Daddy only agreed to have me go to Atlas Academy to hone my semblance along with my maiden's power. After that he says I should marry and have children so I can pass on the maiden's power onto one of my daughters. The winter maiden's powers in particular has been passed down from generation to generation.”

“Wait, but you mother is alive.” Lamar stammered. “Unless...”

“My grandmother was the predecessor and my mother is too old to inherit the powers. What I meant was generation over to the next generation.” Willow sniffed a little more. “I loved Granny and she wanted me to have the powers even when my parents didn't want her to. At first I thought I wanted it but now I don't.”

“Hey,” Lamar sighed. “Everything will be alright. And you'll never know, maybe your father will change his mind about having you go back home. It took me a lot of convincing to have my parents to trust me to leave home.”

Willow turned to Lamar, her cerulean eyes contrasted the red veins. “So how did you convince them?”

“Little by little I learned to interact with humans. I started at Menagerie then once I felt comfortable leaving home I packed what little I had and told my parents that I had to leave.”

“I don't think I could do that. Apparently, I'm high-maintenance.”

“Then you can learn.” Lamar observed Willow's unconvinced expression. “Or at least try to negotiate some sort of middle ground with your parents.”

Willow mustered a smile. “I suppose I could try negotiation of some sort. It's just that I'm afraid I can't be strong.”

“You're stronger than you think. And it's more of a curse than a blessing at times but it's what drives us forward.” Lamar looked at his scales on his body turning to an emerald green again.

“Right, as my father once said you just got to keep moving forward.” Willow leaned over to Lamar and embraced him at a rather awkward angle. “Thank you, Lamar, for everything.”

“Of course, Willow.” It was truly endearing to Lamar, he forgot that the water was turning lukewarm. “Just please promise not to tell anyone about this – which I'm sure you won't. Ha, or I'll have to tell everyone that...”

“I'm the Winter Maiden, I know.”

“No, that you drool in your sleep.” Lamar snickered.

“What, I don't drool.” Willow released her embrace. “Well everyone does it, right?”

“No, but it's okay.” Lamar pointed to the towel by the drying rack. “Please hand me that towel.”

She did as she was told and held out the towel in front of him.. “So uhh...” She noted that he placed the towel over his lap. “Do you want me to help you out?”

“I'm fine, besides you're still sick.” Lamar's fin parted, Willow's eyes widened at the transformation from legs to fin. She stood aside as his scales dissipated into bronze skin. “Pretty neat, huh?”

“Indeed,” Willow averted her eyes and a blush erupted her cheeks. “Sorry didn't mean to stare, I swear I never would have looked if you weren't a merman.”

“Mhm, sure.” Lamar picked up his clothes. “Who knows what other entertainment you had for your sweet sixteen.”

“Hey!” Willow almost belched. “I'll have you know for my sweet sixteen I had Make Believe Dragons performed.”

“Sounds like quite a party.” Lamar said with a hint of sarcasm.

“It was the only thing I requested. And for a while every year for my birthday I asked if I could have my hair dyed black but Daddy wouldn't allow it. He told me _anything but that_.” Willow shrugged. “Even this heiress doesn't always gets what she wants.”

“I get it. I can't really see you with black hair or any hair aside the one you have.” Lamar headed towards the door. “Anyway, if you want you can use some of my minerals there and take a bath yourself. Maybe it will make you feel better.”

Willow pulled the drain and the water sunk down. “I think I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you.”

“Sure thing,” Lamar closed the door behind him. “Hope you feel better.” He sauntered towards his bed, got dressed in his boxers, and slid under the covers. He normally wore long pants and shirt even to bed but he wanted to be comfortable for a couple of hours. He also had a suspicion that Willow was going to accidentally reveal his identity to either James or Eric. Or maybe she'll keep their secret. Either way he was grateful that she was accepting of his true form. When the day comes when Lamar hopes that Eric will be accepting of his true form as well.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Spring was approaching but never fast enough. The snow turned into flurries, ice turned into water, and the cold became tolerable. Lamar was in the library researching more about the tales of hunters in Atlas and the more unusual Grimm they fought like the Ijiraq Grimm that was said to take small children in the middle of the night. Lamar is still getting used to the land-dwelling Grimm that can stand, jump, and do all sorts of things that the aquatic Grimm back at home can't.

“Hi Lamar,” Eric whispered behind him.

Lamar jumped a little before turning to face Eric. “Hey, friend. What are you up to?”

“Did you see the flyers? The annual dance is coming up. I'm excited for it.” Eric waggled his eyebrows.

“Sounds exciting,” Lamar paused as he noted Eric smiling. “Do you have a date?”

“Nope,” Eric asked as if he was expecting something. “But you don't need a date. I hear a lot of people bringing themselves or their teammates. As long as it's someone from this school, doesn't matter who it is. Heh, Willow wasn't very happy with that policy.”

“She has three guys on her team.” He said as if it was scripted.

“Yeah, well James thinks that she has the hots for that Jacques fellow.”

“Hmm,” Lamar shifted his feet. “I think it's best we don't have this discussion.”

“You're right.” Eric darted his eyes. “Well I got to get a rental tux so I'll see you later. Update me if you find a date”

“Sure thing.” Lamar resumed reading. He was going to go to the dance, that's for sure. He's always wanted to go to one ever since he was little. Now if only he had a specific date.

 

Lamar returned to the dorm room to find James sitting on his bed with his hand on his head reading a letter.

“James?” Lamar asked softly.

James brought his head up. “How's the research?”

“Good, I found some articles on more powerful Grimm.” Lamar inhaled, his insides feeling pressure.

James placed the letter to the side not bothering to fold it back. “That's good. I'm almost sure certain we will be sent to hunt them. The more we know about them the better.”

“James, may I ask you a personal question?” Lamar made his way to his bed sitting across from James.

“Sure, what is it?”

Lamar watched his hand carefully to ensure it wasn't shaking. “Have you ever had feelings for someone but you can't tell them how they feel because of how they or others would react?”

For the first time in Lamar's life he witnessed James in an utter shock with his eyes widening and his hand twitched slightly. James then grimaced rather heavily. “Yes, actually.”

“Really?” Lamar was then the shocked one. He meant as a rhetorical question. One that would prompt the response with his advice but this Lamar did not see coming. “So how do you cope? Or what should I do? What should we do?”

James glanced at the picture of their team on his nightstand. “Well it depends. I know what I should do – absolutely nothing about it.”

“Even if you're madly in love with someone?” Lamar objected. “But that's not fair to you and it's probably not fair to the one you love.”

“You still haven't caught on that the world is unfair? That the world is not a fairy tale!” James huffed. “I'm going to be entering a tough field. We all are. I want to be general one day and that's going to take some sacrifices.”

“So who is the one you love?”

“That is a very personal question and you know you're out of line for asking it.” James said sternly.

“It's Willow, isn't it? You're afraid her father will reject you.”

“What does it matter?!” James stood up. “I know my place and there is nothing I can do but be there for her. Jacque made me promise to look after her but I would do so regardless. Besides, she can't stand me.” James glanced sympathetically at Lamar. “As for you, the only advice I can give is to do what you feel is right. If you win the love of your life then I will be very happy for you.”

“No matter who the person is?” Lamar muffled.

“Do I look like the kind of person that judges?” James sauntered over to the window. “I want to look after my teammates no matter what. Whether or not you do the same for me is a different story – and I suppose that goes the same for Willow.”

“James,” Lamar paused. “Please know that you can talk to me about anything. And thank you.”

“For what?” James scoffed. “I gave you the crappiest advice in all of Remnant.”

“Thank you for opening up to me for once. I wish I can convey how much that means to me.” Lamar's heart felt a strange soreness. “I should probably return the favor and tell you a secret I have been holding back...”

“Don't!” James voice broke any sort of tension that was there before. “You don't owe me anything. If you're not comfortable with whatever it is you're hiding then I don't need to hear it.”

Lamar sighed in relief. “Well good then.” His scales seem to have retracted a bit. “I just wish there was a way to tell the one that I love about my secret.”

“I understand. I don't think Willow knows my fears and I hope she never does for her sake.”

Lamar chuckled. “For a team that's close-knitted and skilled we are holding a lot of secrets from each other.”

“Sometimes it's better that way.” James glanced back at the letter. “Well I need to write to to my mother back at home before I forget. The last time I forgot there was hell to pay. I wish you best of luck in whatever decision you make.”

 

 

A few days later

 

Lamar found himself in the library on the weekend again but this time it wasn't for his classes – he was researching romantic tales of huntsmen and huntresses. He wondered if there were any that were between Faunus and humans, sure there was his aunt and uncle whom have lived harmoniously but he wondered if there were any heroes.

He skimmed through the ones he knew already; Julius and Romina, Tara and Rhett, Austin and Elizabeth. He flipped the pages one by one then he saw a name he has recognized before but never in a love story: Aden. His Aunt would tell him stories of a duck Faunus that was outcasted by both Faunus and humans due to his torn wings until a human family that own a farm filled with swans took him in. Lamar read the passage:

 

_Aden grew-up to be hard-working, smart, and kind then his wings slowly recovered into beautiful wings. Aden became a huntsman and fought bravely then came across a human woman who fought bravely alongside with her. They fell in love..._

 

Lamar gasp filled the library. _A Faunus and a human fell in love, how beautiful._ A smile took hold of Lamar as he grasped onto the book. If someone such as Aden can find love then so can he. He took a deep breath and thought about what he should do. The dance is coming up shortly, he should ask Eric out and see what he says and go from there.

 

Lamar sauntered through the dormitory hallway and stood in front of his door for a good moment before turning the doorknob. Lamar peered in the room as if it was unfamiliar to him. All three of his teammates were there. They were watching the news on TV. Only Willow shot Lamar a peculiar glance – the news was featuring a story of the peaceful protest that took place outside of Atlas regarding Faunus rights.

Eric shifted his attention to Lamar. “Hey, buddy. Back from the library I see?”

“Yup,” Lamar gulped. “I was reading.” His nod was awkward, his stance was awkward. He knew everything about him was awkward.

“Marvelous!” Eric applauded.

James stood up and passed by Willow. “We should go get the newest scroll technology for your father.”

“What are...” Willow's eyes seem to have brightened. “Oh, yes. Let's do that. Right now.” She turned off the TV before grabbing her small white satchel and followed James towards the door.

“We'll be back.” James said before he and Willow left, the door shutting behind them.

“Uh, what's going on?” Eric asked.

“I honestly don't know.” Lamar gulped as he noted Eric's I'm-calling-BS sort of of look. “Okay, so I know you've expressed interest in the dance.”

“Cut the formality, dude.” Eric got up and paced towards Lamar. “And yes I would like to go. What about you?”

Lamar's sweat seem to have gotten a hold of his skin. His hand fortunately didn't show any signs of his Faunus heritage. “I would love to go.” He said briskly.

“So who are you going with?” Eric stood in front of him his smile getting rather twitchy.

“With someone I love.” Lamar held out his hand. The world was still or so it seemed, Eric did nothing and neither did Lamar. “So what I meant is...”

Eric grasped onto Lamar's hand. “I'm willing if you are!”

“Great!” Lamar could barely breath. “I can't wait. Now we should probably take it...”

Eric thrusted himself against Lamar and clenched onto his head as he kissed him on the lips. It was rather brief. Eric waited for a smile from Lamar. “Glad you liked that. I was worried I was too forward.”

“I mean, it was a little forward but not... completely unnecessary.” Lamar nervously laughed but held firmly onto Eric. “Now Eric, I insist we take things slow. I'm still inexperienced and want to make sure everything is perfect.”

“Of course, Lamar!” Eric stepped back. “I think going to the dance will be a good first step.”

“Agreed.” Lamar still held onto Eric's arms hoping he wouldn't notice his scales. “I still have this – condition. Sorry.”

“It's fine.” Eric squeezed his arms. “I hope you recover quickly.”

Lamar nodded. “Me too.” _One step at a time._ Lamar told himself.

 

The hall had balloons of all colors of the rainbow filling the ceiling. The tables were adorned with vases filled with red tulips accompanied with bowls of fruit punch. Eric and Lamar walked in arm-in-arm in their fitted tuxedos both with silk ties, Eric with scarlet and Lamar with teal. Willow used her father's credit card to get them tailored to however they wanted.

“I heard they had a dance-off last year. Do you think they will hold one this year?” Eric chimed.

“Depends how many good dancers end up going.” Lamar chuckled. “I don't think I have every seen any good dancers around here, though.”

Eric laughed. “Atlas may have the best technology but people in York have the best dancing.”

When they approached the punch bowl they released each other's grip and sipped casually. Lamar observed the crowd each of them dancing and smiling. He scanned the area for Willow and James, he knew they would be going alone.

“Hey, guys!” Willow waved from across the room wearing a silver a-line, knee length dress with a sheer backing accompanied with moonstone earrings and necklace. She galloped towards them in her silver heels. “I'm so thrilled to see you both! Together!” It was a while since Lamar saw Willow this excited.

“Thanks.” Lamar took a sip from his punch. “How are you enjoying the dance so far?”

“It's good, I chatted with a few people from class. One of them said that his father knew my father from way back.” Willow resisted from rolling her eyes. “Course everyone says that when they want something.” They both noted Eric talking to one of their classmates.

“So how did the product go?” Lamar asked.

“Huh?” Willow was genuinely perplexed then she smirked. “Oh, there was no product. James made it up so we had a reason to leave you and Eric alone.”

“What?”

“He and I knew you two had feelings for each other so...”

“Aw Willow,” Lamar interjected. “Thank you.”

“Thank James. He was the one who hoped you two would get-together.”

“Really?”

“I know, right.” Willow giggled. “The tinman has a heart after all. That morning when he made-up the story he told me that he was willing to ask Eric for you.”

“Huh, wow.” Lamar gazed at his red, sugar-infested drink. “I think you should go over to talk to James. Even though he acts tough I think he would want someone to dance with – even if it's just for a night.”

“Uhm, I don't know.” Willow folded her arms. “I think he's still mad at me for what I said that time – about my daddy not liking him.”

“Only one way to find out.” Lamar gave Willow a slight push.

“Oh, oh, alrighty then, Mr. Agro.” Willow stuck out her tongue slightly.

“Hey Lamar,” Eric said, Lamar turned to him. “This guy's team is also going to attend the Vytal Tournament. He also happens to be from Menagerie. What was your name again?”

“Bruno,” He was a burly man with brown, thick hair and is at least six feet. “My team will be happy to know there will be another team from Atlas joining the tournament.”

“This will be our first time competing,” Eric smirked. “I hope those suckers in Vale will be ready for team JWEL.”

Bruno chuckled. “Say Lamar?”

“What's up?” Lamar took another sip.

“I've never seen anyone use a spear like you do. Where did you learn how to throw like that?”

If there was one thing his mother and father have taught him is that stories are meant to be told and tailored to every audience. They would twist stories from above the sea to deter him from joining the humans. Lamar can tell the truth but not the entire truth. “I trained under water.”

“Oh?” Bruno seemed interested.

“But only for a segment of time.” Lamar finished his drink and placed the glass aside. A new song played, it was a classical-ish sort of song, Lamar still was trying to figure out the genres of music. “Shall we?”

“I was just going to ask.” Eric escorted Lamar to the middle of the ballroom where couples swayed.

As Lamar and him swayed back and forth he heard a few _Aww's_ and a _I'm so happy for them!_ It made him feel giddy inside. He kept on eye on his hand onto Eric's trying not to feel anxious.

“Lamar,” Eric bobbed his head to the left. “Look on the other side.”

He did as he was told and noted Willow hand in hand with James. They weren't exactly dancing since their movements were shifting stiffly side-to-side but they were obviously talking to each other.

“Sorry, I have two left feet.” Willow said or at least that's what it sounded like to Lamar.

“No, it's just that you're in heels.” Lamar is almost certain James said that.

Eric chuckled. “I don't know if they're enjoying each other or not.”

“I think so. I mean, neither of them would say yes to something they didn't want.”

“That's kind of where I'm getting at.”

“Yeah,” Lamar sighed. “Where will you go once summer break begins?”

“Most likely back to York. I can't wait to see my friends and family and tell them all the stories of Team JWEL. Man, you should read the letter from my mother. She is amazed that we were able to defeat more powerful Grimm.” Eric tilted his head. “I'm sure you're going to go back to your Aunt's place, right?”

“That's where I'll be.” For a while Lamar was surprised that no one asked him about his parents. He then learned that it's not exactly tactful for students in huntsman academies to pry about parents for obvious reasons.

“Hey, you know,” Eric patted Lamar's shoulder. “How about you visit my family? I'm sure they would love to meet you.”

“I haven't been outside Atlas much. That'd be great.” Lamar grinned.

“Aw man, you're going to love it. Everyone is very friendly. I mean, people around here are okay,” He paused to look-over his shoulder. “They're just too introverted for me.”

 

“And there is this one beach nearby I would go to during the summertime. The water is cold most of the year but during the summertime it's perfect.”

“Yeah, sounds great.” Lamar said in between breaths.

“I would go to at least once a month that has the best beer on tap. And it's cheap too.”

“I like cheap.” Lamar said awkwardly. Taking a deep breath – and another. And another.

“Lamar?” Eric stopped swaying and step back. “You okay?”

“I just get nervous when I go outside my comfort zone sometimes.” The air felt heavy. All Lamar ever wanted was to live among humans, and now that he has that all he wants is to be out of secrecy. “Actually, I don't think I'm ready to visit your home.”

“Why not?” Eric continued to whisper.

“It's a secret.” Lamar bit his lip. He should not have said that. “We'll talk about it after the dance okay?” Well that buys him some time to make up a story.

“If that what makes you comfortable.” Eric grimaced but only for a second before a pop song came on. He then smirked and looked over to Willow and James. “C'mon, let's make fun of their dance moves.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Lamar chuckled. The two bustled their way to their other teammates. When they approached them James was shaking his elbows in a fluid manner while Willow tried to followed suit – poorly.

“Well looks like you're moving, Willow.” Eric mocked her dance moves.

“Jerk!” Willow lightly punched Eric as he cachinnated.

“Not gonna lie, James,” Lamar danced across from him. “I never pictured you as a good dancer.”

“Why? Cause I'm so stiff?” James grinned as he moved his arms.

“My daddy did once warn me to be careful of a man that can dance.” Willow chimed.

“Can Jacque dance?” Eric chuckled.

“Good question, I'll have to find out one of these days.” Willow blush was apparent even in the dark hall scattered with neon lights.

 

The night went on as they danced and laughed. It was everything that Lamar dreamt of. When he returns to the sea he can't wait to tell his parents. When they returned to their dormitory, Willow landed on her bed in her dress ready to pass out.

“Well good night, fellas.” She said lethargically.

“Actually, Willow?” Eric spoke up. “Can Lamar and I speak alone for just a few minutes?”

Willow brought her head up pouting, James signaled for them both to leave. “Oh, okay, but just for a few minutes.” Willow rolled over and stumbled back onto her feet.  
“Thank you.” Lamar and Eric said simultaneously, Lamar's tone was more solemn than Eric's.

As soon as Willow and James left the room, Eric grasped onto Lamar's hand. “So what is your secret?”

Lamar's breathing became heavy again. “My aunt... is very sick.” The lie burned his tongue. “She has a similar condition that I have but it's much worse.”

“I had no idea.” Eric bit his lip. “When were you going to tell me this? Does James even know? Or Willow?”

“Neither of them know.” Lamar hoped there wouldn't be anymore questions.

“Why would you keep that a secret from us?” Eric asked somberly.

“Because I'm not supposed to.” _Finally, an answer that wasn't a complete lie._ Lamar thought to himself. “Just please don't tell anyone, okay?”

“Of course, I'll be here if you need anything.” Eric squeezed his hand. “We should let them back in, huh?”

“Yeah,” Eric gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Please know that I care about you.”

“That means a lot to me.” Lamar could feel it now, back at home they called it 'flaking', it's when the scales feel more rough and rugged – and it only happens when one is in love.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

At this point in Lamar's life he has been in the sea, on land, and up in the air all at least three times. No matter how many times he has travelled through the air he hated it. The movement always made him nauseous. The chewing medicine alleviated his sickness but only enough so he wouldn't vomit. They were sent on a mission to the islands a little North of Sanus. James mostly drove, between Willow, Eric, and Lamar they took turns being the co-pilot.

Lamar was resting on his cot near the window, he gazed outside and the waters below him were turning less of a dark blue. _We must be getting close._ Lamar remembered swimming to this part of the ocean years ago to visit friends of family. He remembered Nereid and Haliae, they were called the “sisters of doom” – and for good reason. They were greedy and used their respective semblance to sing people to sleep causing them to crash. The sisters would loot the ships; jewels, clothes, and everything. Lamar and his family stopped associated themselves with them. Even though his parents didn't like humans they never would wish death upon them under any circumstance.

He groaned as he clutched onto his stomach. He was able to keep his secret for over a year now, he has to keep it for just a bit longer. The specific island they were sent to was large enough for them to be away from the shores, that he was at least grateful for.

“How you doing, Lamar?” Willow sat on a crate next to Lamar.

“Not good.” He responded with a grin. “You?”

“Alright, I checked the radar, we should be there in six hours.”

“But the sun is going to set in an hour or so.” Lamar objected.

“James insists on getting there as soon as possible. Don't worry, he's vigilant and can drive for days non-stop.”

“Oh, I know, it's just that...”

“Too close to home?”

“Well I remember my family would visit around here.”

“Oh?”

Lamar sighed. “Listen, Willow. If you hear anything strange, like any haunting lullabies, cover your ears with the wax that's in the glove compartment.”

Willow blinked. “What?”

“I made sure to put enough in there before we left.” Lamar glanced to his right. “Anyway, just do as I say.”

Willow lowered her brows. “Lamar, I think you should tell Eric.”

“What? About my heritage? It can't be done.” Lamar scowled slightly. “Besides I don't advise you to spill your maiden powers to anyone.”

“My father has only told one person outside our family and you're the only one that knows my secret for fact.” Willow twiddled her fingers. “Okay, I get your point. All I'm going to say is that I think Eric would understand.”

Lamar gazed out the window. “He would understand. That's what I keep telling myself. But I have walked too many steps to risk anything now.” He glanced back at Willow, her eyes seem to have sank. It then hit him that Willow has an end-goal set in stone for her no matter what she does. “I'm sorry, you deserve to be your own woman.”

Willow said nothing, she simply got up and headed towards the cockpit with casual steps. “I think Eric's shift is almost up. I'll see you in six hours.”

“See you later, Willow.” Lamar said as if he was reading it from a book.

Lamar laid down, this time the medication was kicking in making him lethargic. Before he went into a slumber he thought of what Eric would think if he discovered he had scales. He would think they would like jewels, that's what Lamar wanted to think.

 

A bump was heard and Lamar woke up. Rain shot the windows and thunder erupted from outside the ship. Lamar glanced at the cot across from him and saw Eric still sleeping. _How strange was it that he didn't wake up._ Lamar thought. A strange lullaby was heard, it was the same song from Lamar's dream. It then hit him; he wasn't dreaming the song nor was it a lullaby – it was a sentence to death!

The voices were the sisters of doom, no doubt. Lamar thought about opening the windows demanding they stop. For one, he wouldn't be able to open anything without further endangering his team and and he wasn't sure if they would listen.

“What should I do? What should I do?” Lamar said as he stood-up from his cot and went over to Eric. “You gotta wake up. Hurry!”

The song grew louder and louder and the plane dropped a little. The door to the cockpit slammed open. Lamar was relieved to find James and Willow awake with the wax firmly in their ears – but why were they not piloting the airship?

“Good, you're at least awake.” James said in a robotic manner. “You have to get Eric onto the lifeboat. The ship has been struck by lightning.” And with that James raced towards the end of the plane to pull the cord to inflate lifeboat. Willow grabbed Eric's shoulders and Lamar grabbed his torso both carrying him to the lifeboat. Lamar grimaced as he saw the lifeboat and glanced back at Willow who gave him a shrug.

When James unraveled the last rope, the team plopped into the life boat. The singing seem to have subsided as the plane was descending.

James tugged onto Willow's arm. “Now!” She activated her semblance to unload the lifeboat. The boat slid out of the carrier and was about fifty feet in the air. Willow's semblance guided them towards the water without tipping over -- but a large wave caught her off-guard and the boat flinched slightly. James grabbed onto Willow's arm and Lamar onto James's. Lamar's other hand headed towards Eric's – but he missed. Eric went upwards for a split second then off the boat. Everything was moving slowly now – or so it seemed that way to Lamar – Eric woke up, his eyes calling out for help. Lamar should go after him but maybe he'll be able to make it towards the boat. Eric's arms flailed right before he hit the water.

Lamar realized that the boat has hit the water as well. The plane has crashed, the rain was coming hard, Lamar couldn't focus, he couldn't win. He then heard James said an expletive.

“Willow,” James tugged on her arm signaling her to remove the wax.

She ripped them out. “I can't see Eric. Do you?”

James shook his head as he was removing the wax. “Try to accelerate us through the storm. Lamar and I will be on the lookout for Eric. If we can't find him then there's nothing we can do but save ourselves.” Willow stared at Lamar, his hand was glistening now, and only he could locate where Eric is. Lamar looked at the sea longly. James scowled. “Willow! Did you not hear me?”

“Looks like this is the time for our secrets to be revealed.” Willow said gently.

James's brows softened when he directed his attention to Lamar. “Lamar? You're...” Lamar never thought he would see the day James was genuinely shocked.

“Willow,” Lamar grasped onto Willow's arms. “You worry about James. I will rescue Eric.”

“Please do,” Willow smiled. “And try to give those friends of yours a stern talking!”

“Trust me, I will.” Lamar smirked as he dove off. He didn't have his entire fin due to his clothes surrounding his body but he could easily move about underwater like he did before.

The sounds of the storm muffled above him, the water soothed his skin, he could breathe normally. He swam quickly to where Eric was, he wasn't as quick as he usually would be underwater but he has still swam frantically to where he was. Once he grabbed him his semblance was activated. Eric opened his eyes again and embraced Lamar, he mouthed the words _Let's get our of here!_ He swam them to the surface, the air was still spitting the storm. They looked around them, the waves surrounding them as if they were mountains.

“I can't see the boat. Can you?” Lamar said with his arm around Eric's shoulder.

“We should try finding them.” Eric said rather calmly.

Lamar nodded as they dove underwater, he didn't see his other teammates but he did see two figures. The both had long fins, one of them was a teal while the other was a sky blue and their blonde hair covered their torsos. Their “dresses” only covered their bosoms and and part of their fin.

“Lamar?” Haliae, the teal-finned sister said.

“What are you doing with him?” Nereid exclaimed.

Eric seemed to have heard them when he turned to Lamar. “You know them?” He muddled.

“You two stop this. Right now. My other teammates are still in danger.” Lamar tried to sound demanding but it sounded more like a plea.

The sisters exchanged glances and smirked much like those snobby women in Atlas. “So you have finally gone through with it.” Nereid stated. “You have walked among the humans.”

“You must be so proud,” Haliae's statement drenched in sarcasm. “So why didn't you warn them about us? Mmm?”

Lamar seem to have froze. “It's not like that. I couldn't...”

“You didn't want to reveal who you are because you were afraid of what your _friends_ would think of you.” Nereid eyes glistened as she turned around along with her sister. “Let's go fetch those other two, I saw some pretty jewelry on that girl.” The two swam off at a distance and continued their haunting singing.

Lamar glanced at Eric who nodded, he swam them towards the surface. Lamar still held onto Eric's arm as he brought out his sword and infused it with lightning dust. “You ready?”

“Yup,” Lamar activated his semblance again. “They are still at 2 o'clock.”

Eric shot the water with his sword and activated his semblance which was object manipulation. The lightning struck across the water but missed both sisters.

“Damn!” Eric brought out another cartridge from his belt. “This is the last one I have.”

“Then I'll get you closer to them.”

“Do you think you can catch up, though?” Eric huffed.

“I think with your semblance I can trek through the water more easily.”

“Ah, I suppose I could try that.” Eric loaded his sword.

Lamar held on as he slid through the water, Eric part the waves in front of them. “It's working, Eric!”

“Great,” Eric steadily held his sword with one hand and held onto Lamar with the other aiming towards Nereid. “Take this!” He pierced the water and the lightning went straight to her.

She screeched. “I'm burning! The lightning struck me, Haliae.”

“What goes around comes around,” Eric laughed while Lamar halted looking for Haliae. “ya creepy lady!” Eric ceased his laughter as Nereid dove in the water bruised. “Where is that other sister?”

“You cur!” Haliae jumped towards Eric as he released his grip from Lamar as well as his sword.

Lamar grabbed Eric's sword and swoop in the water witnessing Haliae's hands firmly around Eric's neck. “Haliae, I'm warning you.”

Haliae stopped but only to squeeze tighter, Eric gritted his teeth as he tried to break free from her grasp. “If I let go of him he will continue to cause harm onto our ocean. They all do! And you call my sister and I monsters.”

“Please, Haliae, I love him.” Lamar sighed. “Also, the Grimm will attack if we don't stop this fighting.”

Eric's expression was bloated, he tried mustering a smile but it wasn't quite there. Haliae loosened her grip from him. “Alright,” She dragged him to the surface.

Eric gasped heavily. “I'm sorry for calling your sister creepy, okay?”

Haliae scowled at Eric then at Lamar. At this point the waves have calmed down. “You can have your worthless love, Lamar.” She pushed him in Lamar's direction, Eric grunted before Lamar swam over to catch him.

“Haliae, you know I didn't want to leave everything I loved here. You were all my family.” Lamar said softly.

“Say whatever you want. Just don't ever come back here again!” Haliae dove in the water with her fin flipping upwards as if she was 'giving him the finger' as they say.

A moment after she left, Eric and Lamar held onto each other in silence without saying a word. Lamar finally handed him his sword.

“Thank you, Lamar.” Eric took another look-over. “Well I don't see those two so I think we're safe now.” He embraced Lamar tighter. “You saved me.”

“I don't know about that.” Lamar sighed. “If I warned you about the sisters you would have been safe.”

“So you knew them? Oh, well you said their names so that would make sense.” Eric rested his head on Lamar's shoulder. “I don't blame you for keeping your secret from me. Back at home Faunus aren't allowed in half of our places – and somehow society thinks it's okay.”

Lamar held onto him tighter. “So you accept me for who I am?”

“Of course!” Eric chuckled. “Not sure how you managed to live on land like this, but I'm grateful for it.”

“I am too.” Lamar mustered a brief smile before scanning the area. “Willow and James aren't in sight.”

Eric blinked. “I see a spec over there!”

Lamar squinted his eyes. “I think that's an island.”

“Maybe it is but that's where they would be heading if they were alive.”

“This is true,” Lamar began treading through the water. “Hold on tight. I'm about to go fast.”

“I've been doing that this entire...” Eric grunted as Lamar swam forth. “Time!”

Lamar slid across the sea, he embraced the water caressing through his scales. The warmth, the minerals, everything felt rejuvenating – he then felt a cold rush of some sort. Then there were what seemed to be specs of snow and ice gliding pass them.

“Weird,” Eric stammered. “There is no way this water can be this cold without magic!”

Lamar never thought he would find relief in the cold. “Willow! She and James are definitely up ahead!”

“Huh!” Eric kept his head forth as Lamar swam faster. The spec came to them closer and closer – it formed an image of two figures on a small boat. Eric gasped much like he did when he was released onto the surface. “Willow! James!”

Lamar was at a point in which he could see them waving, Willow beamed while James simply curved his lips. Lamar came to a stop three feet before the boat, he glanced at Eric. “You can swim from here, right?”

“Very funny.” Eric's arm let go of Lamar's and he darted towards the boat with Willow and James thrusting him in. When he plopped into the boat he gasped once more as he sat-up. “Now how did you two escape? Those were some big waves.”

“We don't have to answer that.” James said plainly.

“It's okay, James.” Willow held out her hand.

“No! Willow!” The harm was already done. Snowflakes danced around her hand and onto Eric's shoulder. “You shouldn't tell anyone this.”

Willow grumbled. “Well what other explanation did we have?”

“Your semblance!”

“Oh, right.” Willow said in chagrin.

“The water was still cold, though.” Lamar chimed by the boat. He thought of the time when they were at the Schnee manor in the hot tub. He trying to keep a secret from staying out of the water and now he's in the water with his secret revealed. Lamar couldn't help but to think how poetic this was that the three will always stand out from him. But they still had their own strives.

James shot him the evil eye. “Willow tells me that you knew about her secret.” He narrowed his glare onto him. “Did she know about yours? And did you know about those sirens?”

Lamar retracted his body from the boat. “Don't make me answer that. About Willow I meant.”

“Answer your team leader.” James rose his voice.

“James, are you being for real now?” Eric grabbed him. “Lamar rescued me from the sisters. I almost drowned...”

“He could have saved us all if he warned us about them.”

“But he's a Faunus, you know how Atlas treats his kind.”

“He didn't have to reveal anything else when he mentioned the sisters. One should always trust that his teammates won't pester him.”

Lamar sank in the water slightly. The air felt heavier more so than ever. “James, I'm sorry for everything. If you want I can leave now.”

James seem to have loosened his frustration. “I don't want that at all and I don't want anymore blinded decisions. From now on we have to trust ourselves if we want to trust each other.”

Willow clicked her teeth. “James, why are you mad at Lamar for keeping his secret _and_ mad at me for spilling mine?”

“The maidens' powers were kept a secret throughout time. That's what the legend says anyway. And it's called a legend for a reason – even if it's real it's too powerful for humankind's knowledge.” James huffed. “Like I said, we need to trust our instincts from now on.” He went over to the edge and extended his hand towards Lamar. “I want us to be a team. Can we do that?”

Lamar felt like a child taking James's hand then sliding onto the boat. He felt naked having his scales exposed to his teammates above water. He shielded his face away with hands. _How could this have happened? Why did I leave home? Why didn't I just reveal who I was?_

“Lamar?” Willow said softly then scoffed. “Way to go, James.”

Eric glided over to lift Lamar's head. “I just want us to be happy.” He looked over to his other teammates. “All of us.”

James tilted his head slightly. “There is an island a little ways north. We should start heading towards there. Willow, use your glyphs to accelerate us. As for the rest of us, be on the look out for Grimm.”

Willow seem to have hesitated for a moment then she activated her glyph at the end of the boat moving it onward. The three men were on different sides keeping a look out. Lamar glanced at the night sky, he missed seeing the stars. About a mile or so out Willow tried to look behind her but didn't want to loose focus of her glyph. She asked. “Are we there yet?”

“We're getting closer.” James answered. “Just move onwards.”

“And let's just live.” Lamar repeated the old song the humans would sing. “Sorry, couldn't help it. I will admit I love the songs up on land more so than back here in the sea.”

“So do we.” Eric smirked. Everyone even James mustered a chuckle.

Lamar felt his scales dissipating now. Life is too short to be somber all the time.

     

 


	8. Chapter 8

The boat slammed onto the sand of the island brimming with palm trees and hills. It wasn't a particularly big island but certainly had enough resources to keep Lamar's three teammates alive.

James was the first to get off then held onto the raft. Eric then slid off, Lamar hesitated looking at the water. The dynamic between him and his team will never be the same again now that they know. When he finally went onto land he realized he had no shoes on. His fins must have forced them off when he was treading frantically through the water. James held out his hand for Willow.

She took his hand. “Thanks, James.” She said solemnly as she gingerly got off the boat.

“Lamar and Eric, you two try to sleep for a while. Willow and I will keep guard.”

“Not gonna lie, I don't think I can ever feel safe sleeping again!” Eric inhaled. “Though I could use some rest.”

“Willow, can you still load your pistol?” James loaded his and still clicked. So did Willow's and she nodded. “Good. Now let's find a cave or something? Willow activate your glyph again.”

Lamar noted she rolled her eyes slightly, but probably more at the situation than at James. He wondered how is she going to take all this? Being on an island with limited resources and no contact to the outside world.

As the four hunters cautiously stepped through the forest, Lamar cringed as the tree branches pierced through his feet. With the ground still being wet his scales appeared again, making his feet more sensitive. The steps were more scornful, Lamar never cried around his teammates but this time he howled. Willow deactivated her glyph, it was dark again and Lamar was grateful so they wouldn't see tears strolling down his face.

Eric gasped. “Lamar, you're not wearing any footwear. Why didn't you say anything?”

“I didn't think it would be that big of a deal, I didn't think my aura would be limited.” Lamar sniffed in chagrin. “Besides I don't want to burden you guys any longer.” Willow made an _aww_ sound while James sighed sympathetically. She activated her glyph again.

Eric scoffed then made his way in front of Lamar with his back facing him. “Get on my back.”

“Are you sure?”

“Back at home I would carry sack of potatoes all day long for the pub. It will be nothing.” Lamar holstered himself onto Eric with him grasping onto Lamar's legs. “Just let me know if you change your mind, okay?”

“Nah, no cold feet here.” Eric stuck out his tongue as he strutted forward.

Willow gave James the 'puppy look.' James turned around. “You can walk.”

“You know, Jacque would carry me.” Willow said following her team.

“I beg the differ. He would only carry you through the manor on your bed on your wedding night.” James chuckled.

“That was rude!” Willow shrieked. “Jacque loves me and will do anything for me, he said it himself. My father says that too.”

“Guys always say the things dads want to hear, Willow.” James said as he looked around.

“Well he'll come to rescue me. You'll see. He's going to come in his airship and take us all home. Well except for you, James, if you continue to cop up the attitude.”

“Jacque and I have been friends for longer than you think. I just rather not disclose our friendship so people don't accuse me of trying to ride his coattails.”

“You hardly strike me as the kind of person that would do that.”

“No, but I know how people in Atlas are. And you would too if you paid closer attention to why they're friends with your father.” James grimaced slightly as if he knew something

“James?” Willow caught up to him then paused awkwardly. “Uhm, do you think...” She stopped walking and seemed to have lost her words.

James halted. “Yes?”

“Nothing, never mind.” Willow resumed walking and so did James.

Lamar and Eric stepped out of the forest and came across a hill with a narrow opening. Lamar remember his family would go to one of these. Inside there were bodies of water with lots of minerals.

“Oh, looks like it's our luck finally came.” Lamar said squeezing Eric's hand.

“Let's get to it.” Eric dashed towards the cave.

“Wait up, Eric. I'm the one with the light.” Willow chimed.

“Also, we have to make sure there is nothing hiding in there first.” James grabbed onto his gun.

Eric approached the opening, Lamar got off. “Thanks, Eric.”

“Willow, you and I will go in there and take a look. You two can stay here in case we need backup.” James said as he and Willow stepped in the cave.

Lamar glanced at Eric who started unbuttoning his shirt. “It's really hot in these islands. Even at night.”

“How long do you think it will take before they find us?”

“I don't know. We lost radio signal and we're probably the few that survived in the part of the ocean with the plane crash.” Eric inhaled and glanced at the cave. “Honestly I'm surprised they sent us on this mission. With Willow on our team that is. Mr. Schnee urged the school that she would be under close watch but they didn't want to waste her skills.” Eric shook his head. “He's going to be pissed.”

“Something tells me I would not want that.” Lamar whispered. “I certainly didn't want to make the sisters angry. Well except when Haliae tried to drown you, at that point I didn't care what happened to me.”

“So how did you know those sisters?” Eric took off his shirt completely.

“Mer-people traveled all over the place under the sea. We would often trade goods of our own or things we found on shipwrecks.”

“Oh yeah? So did you think that a fork was a comb?” Eric stuck out his tongue.

Lamar scoffed. “That's got to be the stupidest thing I ever heard.”

“Well I don't know. I always thought aquatic Faunus had super senses like smell. A cat Faunus proved me wrong on that one once.” They both chuckled.

Willow and James appeared from the cave, James extended his hand. “It's safe in there, you two can go in. You get three hours. Fair?”

“Sure thing.” Eric said as he sauntered to the cave with Lamar by his side. “Good-night.”

“Good-night, you two.” Lamar echoed.

“Have a good rest.” Willow said as she scanned the area outside the cave.

James said nothing, though he gave a look-over to his two teammates.

“Something wrong?” Willow asked gently.

“No,” James's lip curved slightly. “Aside from our situation that is.”

“They will find us.” Willow said with an overdose of confidence. “Daddy will receive word that we're missing and send some help.” She hummed. “And bonus points if Jacques comes on his airship and rescues me.”

James chuckled. “Oh, so you rescued me back there now you think it's the man's turn to save you?”

“Well no, I just think it would be nice if...”

“I'm just giving you a hard time, Willow.” He paused. “But you really should try to save yourself before anyone else does. That's what I taught myself anyways.” Willow hand aimed towards James's, he retracted before she can hold onto his. “Sorry.” He walked a few feet away.

“You know I was only...”

“I know it was innocuous but I don't want to any accusations or anything to get out of hand. We might be here for a while.”

“Huh?” Willow glanced back at the cave. “Oh, I see.” And with that she remained on guard duty.

Lamar laid next to Eric as his breathing found a steady pace again. “I wonder what they were talking about.” Eric whispered.

“Willow was just wondering when they'll search for us. And tried to comfort James. That's all.”

Lamar said with his eyes wanting to shut itself away from the world but his mind was active.

“How long were you planning on keeping this a secret from me?”

“From you?” Lamar grimaced. “I was hoping you would be the first to know – but Willow beat you to it. The night she was sick she caught me in the bathtub in my mer-form.”

“Ha! Really? Oh man, you must have made her night.”

“Something like that, yeah.” Lamar sighed in laughter. “But I really did not want to keep secrets from my teammates especially since you all have been a special part of my life. Willow has been an endearing friend, kind of like a sister. James is – well he kinda reminds me of my dad now that I think of it. And, you,” He grasped onto his backside. “You have been the greatest grace of my life.”

Eric held onto his arm. “And you for me. When I first met you I thought that you would only be a good friend. I was hoping that it would be more but I was so used to love not working out that I just didn't expect it.”

“My aunt once told me that love happens when you least expect it.” Lamar felt his heartbeat in sync with Eric's. He never thought it was possible with humans and above the sea, to feel and be in sync with their heartbeats. “I'm actually feeling a bit tired now.”

“Funny, me too.” Eric mumbled. “Please don't let go of me.”

“Of course not.” Lamar's inhaled, not feeling any pain or soreness. “Good night, my sweet prince.”

“Good night, handsome.” Eric said before going into a slumber. Lamar faded with the world of land and sea finally becoming one for him.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, you two.” James's voice erupted or so it seemed that way. Lamar was just waking up and found him standing not too far from them. “I'm sorry but Willow is really tired and I need some rest. Only for a few hours though.” He extended his arm towards them. “Also, gather some coconuts or any food or water you can find but only if it's close-by.”

Eric groaned. “Yes, sir.” His tone said 'hardass' instead of 'sir.' Lamar was certain of this.

Lamar was pulled up by James. “Thanks,” He aided Eric up. “I'll see if I can gather some fish for us when you two wake up.”

“Whatever works.” James laid a foot or so where Lamar lied.

As Lamar and Eric exited the cave they spotted Willow sleeping on the ground in fetal position. Lamar can only imagine the things Nicholas Schnee will say when he has learned that his daughter has been on a deserted island with three men.

The dawn spilled onto the island giving Lamar a strange sort of nostalgia seeing the sea meet the land. He longed to be home yet he also wanted his life and land, he suspected that the two finally merged.

Lamar caught Eric gazing at the sunrise. “Eric?” He broke his focus and onto Lamar. “Have you ever felt different when you returned home back at York? Or that your people didn't think you were the same person as before?”

Eric looked at the sky as if he was waiting for it to give him the proper answer. “I wanted to return to my hometown a hero. Someone that the village can look up to. I was so sick of hearing all the stories at the bars of heroic deeds while I was being ordinary.” A chuckle eluded Eric. “When I returned home I fell in love, that was the only difference.”

Lamar felt his heart staccatoed. “And that was a good thing, right?”

Eric paused, a strange rush of wind brushed up against them. “Of course, it is. I don't feel like a hero quite yet but I'll get there. Also, I wish there was a place for us now that I know.”

“You know I would live with you on land no matter what? It's just a matter if you would let me live with you back in York or anywhere.”

Eric's hands covered his face. “Look let's try to get off this island first before we decide on anything. Then we'll cross that bridge.”

Lamar sighed. “Of course,” He searched the vicinity for any coconuts or anything they could snack on until their teammates wake up. “Have you seen any food?”

“No, but I think I would rather wait until James and Willow wake up. It shouldn't be too long, at least for James.” Eric puffed his face as he smiled. “Also, do you think that you could catch us some fish?”

“So I'm your fisherman now, huh?” Lamar folded his arms and smirked. “Well if you want I could swim back to Atlas without you guys.”

They both share a laugh or two then Eric seem to have lost himself in a thought. “Do you think...” He bit his lip as he studied Lamar's legs. “Maybe you can swim back to Atlas? For us? They may not find us.”

Lamar's shoulders seem to have slumped. “Then everything that I have done before to keep my Faunus identity from being known will be negated.”

Eric buried his face again. “I'm sorry. What I meant was that we need to get off this island. Maybe there's another way.”

“I understand.” Lamar sauntered over to him. “If nobody comes to save us then I'll go get help.”

Eric wrapped his arms around him. “You know I love you still. Doesn't matter what you are to me. If they want to dislike you all because of your heritage then that's their problem not yours.”

“You have no idea how grateful I am for that.” Lamar brushed his head against his shoulder. “If I had known that I would have told you sooner.”

“You did what you had to do. I left home for adventure, life, and love. I'm not going to regret it. Not now, not ever.”

 

The four teammates went to the shore for some 'breakfast.' Willow was gathering the coconuts while James was tearing them apart. As for Lamar and Eric; the two decided to catch and cook fish respectively. Willow sighed as she brought over a few more coconuts.

“That should be enough, thanks.” James said as he was saving off the coconuts and drinking from them. “Mmm, have you tried this yet?”

“Do I have a choice?” Willow sighed as she took the bottom half of the coconut and observed it precariously.

“You put in towards your mouth and drink it.” James said coyly.

“I know exactly how to drink from it, wiseass!” Willow said as she drank.

“Whoa, the Atlasian princess has a potty mouth now.” James chuckled.

“No one to stop me.” Willow threw the shell onto the ground as she pouted and sat on the sand. She observed Lamar grabbing the fish with the netting they formed from the leaves. He was in his mer-form as he swam catching the fish and bringing them to Eric. “I wonder if all mer-guys are always shirtless and pantless or are just pantless?”

“Why don't you ask Lamar?” James said casually.

“I'm not going to do that. It's rude.” Willow immediately averted her eyes from James.

“And barging on someone while they were taking a bath wasn't?”

“Hey, I didn't know. And I really had to go!” Willow shrieked.

“Oh, so you had the runs then?” James tried to hide his smile with minimal success.

Willow threw sand towards him. “Jerk! So crude!” James continued to laugh. “It's not funny, you men go around this island completely shirtless and here I am trying to maintain some decency!”

“Oh, are you afraid that your father will accuse you of being a hussy if, Gods forbid, you show your ankles? Or that Jacques won't love you anymore once he finds out that you slept under the same cave roof as me?” James chortled.

“That's enough,” Willow scowled her face turning into a fierce burgundy. “You have no idea how hard this is for me. For any of us.”

James stopped carving. “Willow, you know that I won't allow anything bad to happen to you.”

Willow laid down. “I just want to go home. Take a nice bath and not smell like sea water.”

“Well I was going to suggest us taking a bath out by that spring by the cave. One – or two – at a time while the others keep a lookout here.”

“After breakfast?”

“Maybe a little after that. Once we figure out how to get off this island.”  
“You know that's not going to happen without any help, right?”

“It's still worth looking into.” James said in a slightly vexed tone.

“And how do we do that?”

“By examining if there's any other debris or human activity. Then we can make a raft or if we're lucky an airship.”

“Sounds boring and futile.” Willow rolled her eyes.

“Sounds like determination.” James affirmed. “Are you or are you not a huntress?”

“I'm powerful, smart, and I don't deserve this.” Willow pouted.

“Hey guys,” Eric approached them with Lamar close behind him. He handed Willow a fish kabob. “Breakfast is up.”

“Better be good!” Willow snatches it from him and starts chewing, a slight grin appears. “Mmm not bad, actually.”

“I managed to find some herbs nearby.” Eric passed one to James. “Even in times like these gotta make the best of it.”

“Indeed,” Willow gobbled her meal. “Thank you, boys.”

“Still calling us 'boys,' eh?” Eric said before he ripped the fish off the twig. “I don't call you a hot mess.”

The three men snickered, even Lamar couldn't resist. Willow clicked her teeth. “Well since I'm done eating I'm going to get some shade.”

“Aren't you going to have a few more?” Lamar said rhetorically. “You really should.”

“I'll be fine, I wasn't that hungry anyway.” Willow huffed and went off.

The smile from James disappeared. “Where are you going?”

“I'm just going under this tree, chill out.” Willow hissed as she continued walking and sat under the palm trees sulking like a scolded child.

Lamar sighed, he took two of the kabobs and stepped towards the forest.

“Hey what up?” Eric said as he hooked in his arm.

Lamar's feet were still sore from last night, Eric kicked aside the fallen branches but Lamar still precariously went through each fallen branch. Lamar sat next to Willow, while Eric stood aside. She glanced over with sunken eyes.

Lamar presented her one of the kabobs. “Please eat. You're going to be feeble if you don't.”

Willow took one from him and chewed hastily then flung the stick to the side. “Thanks.” She said plainly.

“One more,” Lamar smirked then looked over to Eric as he laughed.

Eric said. “Here comes the mining train.” The two laughed.

A smile appeared on Willow. “Very funny.” She took the last kebab and took her time chewing it.

Eric sat down next to Lamar and gazed at the ocean. James came over with the coconuts. “You seriously were going to let me drink alone, eh?” He passed one to Lamar and another to Eric as he cracked over another.  
Willow grimaced at James as she finished her meal. “You can sit down you know.”

“Nah, I prefer to stand. If I sit-down then I'll never want to get to any work.” James stated.

“What work? We're on an island with nothing but coconuts!” Willow took her stick and started to draw in the sand. “Whatever we end up doing...” She drew a simple daisy flower. “It's going to be just repetitive work that resolves in nothing.” She blew the design away.

“I was thinking of setting up some sort of bonfire at night so they can see us.” James looked at the raft that was still hooked on shore. “And maybe gather some stones so we can create a circle or any indication that we're here.”

Willow blinked. “What about the message 'help?'”

“We can do that but I'm not sure if there will be enough stones.” James sighed.

“I can get some more from the sea if we need to.” Lamar suggested.

“I appreciate that.” James took another sip from the coconut before tearing the meat out and chewing on it. “I'm going to get to it. In the meantime you guys can take a break by the spring.” And with that James sauntered off.

“Thanks, James.” Eric nudged Lamar. “Alright, so you can go first Willow, then you can guard us. Sounds fair?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Willow jolted up and started to walk towards the spring. “Finally an upside to being on this gods-forsaken island.”

“Just don't take too long.” Eric said following her.

Lamar took a step and heard a strange whisper. It was coming from the sea. He turned his head to the sea and saw no one or nothing. Mer-folk had the ability to hear whispers from miles away whenever the sea was nearby. It was a familiar voice.

“Lamar?” Eric's voice was soft. Lamar turned back to his two teammates who both had concerned eyes. “Anything wrong? You looked really – scared.”

“I just had a memory.” Lamar looked back at the ocean. “That's all.”

“Was it a bad memory?” Willow asked.

Lamar thought of his father. What would he say and do if he saw him here with his comrades stranded because of what the sisters have done? And what would his father think of his human lover? “No, it's just that I realized that I haven't heard my parents' voices in a really long time.”

 


End file.
